The present invention relates generally to a break recommendation system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a break recommendation system for improving workforce performance by way of recommending a break or vacation for a user based on a deviation of a measurement of the user's eye gaze, emotional expression, and facial expression recorded while working on a document from a measurement for a similar document.
Conventionally, workforce performance optimization techniques have considered selecting and onboarding employees, studying and optimizing employees' daily performances, improving employees longevity in organizations and minimizing employee churn risks by, for example, human resources analyzing the employees' hours versus the employees' performance In other words, conventional techniques attempt to assess a cognitive state of the user.
In an unrelated art to workforce performance, cognitive tools such as eye gaze movement and facial/emotional state detection and tracking have been increasingly utilized.
However, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques are incapable of adaptively monitoring a cognitive state of the user.